PROTECT
by bara.no.hitsuji
Summary: War. Arandelle is under attacked. male!Anna a.k.a Alan and male!Elsa a.k.a Elias is defending their kingdom. The peaceful Arandelle is now on battle. Live or die. Kill or be killed. Win or lose. Everything has to be decided and Elias, The King of Arandelle has chosen war. Inbetween, there are romance and brotherly love.


Me: oh I hope I met your expectation. If not, please complain, I will hear. Just hearing though, coz I never plan on fixing any of my fic, no matter how much messed up it is.

Anyway, I should say this: I apologize for this late fic. I had personal problems and things…. I am terribly sorry. And also, it's been a long time since I write in English so my grammar and vocab is kinda… limited. That being said, I also never plan on using beta :""") what a selfish being I am. Hahaha~

And last, please give me your thought about this fic in the review. Thank you very much.

I dedicated this fic truly for miss **Psycheros** who requested genderbender Elsa and Anna with war plot, so here it is~

WARNING: Genderbender, Male!Elsa, Male!Anna, shonen ai, brotherly love, war. First fic on this so gimme a break guys. Thankie :)

.

.

.

.

"No way, young man! We are also in a pinch. Our supplies are not coming, so we must raise the price. Sorry. It's ten or nothing at all."

Kristoff finally surrendered. The summer barely ended, but carrots weren't supposed to be that expensive. He took out ten dollars and paid the seller. He sat beside his best buddy, Sven, and shared the carrot. He looked around the market. Actually, there were a lot bargaining here and there. It wasn't him alone. He wondered why.

"Kristoff!"

"Oh hi Alan. 'sup?" The blonde gave a 'hi' sign. He ate the carrot in his hand, didn't forget to share it with Sven.

A young fine man with red-honeyed- blonde hair came, pushing a cart with his snowman, Olaf. He then sat beside Kristoff, wiping his sweat off.

"Your ices are sold off. It'll still be hot these days. Keep bringing ice, ok?"

"No worries. But I worry about the market though."

"What's wrong?" Alan looked around and didn't found anything strange at all.

"Stupid prince. The price has gone up. The supplies are not coming, they said. Now _you_ tell me what happened."

"Great! I don't know!" A hit lied upon the young prince of Arandelle's head. "Ouch! What's that for, Kris?!"

"You feisty pants."

{~}{~}{~}

Disclaimer: Frozen (c) Disney

 **PROTECT**

{~}{~}{~}

"Hey Eli—"

"Get the hell out of here! I don't care how, just get me the fucking calculation, damnit!"

A man that seemed like a good man, or so Alan thought, ran away from his brother's room with so much paper in his arms. Alan peeked in from the frozen door and saw his brother freezing the window.

"Um.. hey Elias… or not. Haha." An awkward laugh hanged around the air. Alan scratched the back of his head and raised one of his eyebrow, kind of waiting for Elias' approval.

The said man turned around. His blue eyes were blazing, filled with icy blast. His hair seemed like it would become thorns. His anger almost took over him until he saw his little brother. The gaze turned softer and the room stopped freezing.

"Oh Alan." A sad smile appeared on Elias' face. "What brings you here, brother?"

"Um… so, you want to talk? You know, all of these kingdom's stuff. I have to… I mean, I will. Uh no no, I can, _I could be_ some help too. Yes?"

The young king gave a sorrowful laugh. He then smiled, brighter than before. "Alan, you're always helping me, aren't you? See now? I'm calm already. So sorry I let you see that."

"See what? you? Bad-mouthing people? Well, that's rare, but that's you and I'm fine with that." The younger man shrugged. He then sat in front of Elias and put his chin on the desk, seeing upfront. "Now you can tell me everything."

"You tell me, Alan. What's up?"

"No no no. From now on, I will be the king's whisperer. So I must listen hence I will understand the king of Arandelle."

"Hahaha, what are you talking about, Alan? You're weirder than ever."

Instead of answering his brother, Alan pinched both Elias' cheeks until they turned red. He pouted too.

"Elias! I'm serious! There is something you should tell me, right? Come on, I'm here. Did you forget? We only have each other. It's just you and me. Just let me in. share it with me, don't burden it alone."

"God… Alan you should stop it-" Elias slapped the hands away and caressed his cheeks. A big grin on Alan's face warmed his heart. "Ok ok, I'll tell you. It's about Arandelle anyway."

And so Elias, as a responsible king, told his brother what was the troubles that had been in his head all week.

"A what?!"

"A war."

"How could that be… you're kidding… there's no way I would accept… no, no way. You gotta be kidding me, right Elias?"

"No Alan."

"But… But people will die in war!"

Alan smacked the table. He was angry and upset. But Elias, he was even more furious and regretful. He looked both condemned and fiercely decisive. With strong voice, Elias reasoned more.

"More people will die if we keep delaying this war."

Alan started crying. Elias looked away. He turned to the windows again. Snow seemed to fall outside. That was weird, because winter hadn't come yet.

"If they truly despise us, they might arrive at the end of this autumn. That time, we will defend Arandelle at all cost."

.

.

.

"Hey Alan, you don't look so good. Something happened?"

"Kristoff!"

The huge blonde fall to the ground as the certain man hugged him with teary eyes.

"How can you be so calm, Kris?" Alan pouted. He played with the sword on his hand and sighed. "I'm really against this war. I wish people can understand Elias' power more. He never meant any harm. He loves Arandelle. He is… no monster."

"I know. I can never get bored watching this beautiful barrier he built around the village. The ices don't melt and they're so hard and thick yet you can still see through them. It's so awesome, I cried a little."

"Thank you for the compliment, Kristoff."

"Your majesty!"

Both males turned around and saw their king stood just right behind them.

"Elias!" Alan quickly hugged his brother and invited him to sit with them. Kristoff was kind of honored and made quite distance. "Aren't you busy just now? I passed through your room and saw you with high stack of documents."

"Don't worry about that. Anyway Alan, I trust our border here to you. You can do it, right?"

"Wait, what? Elias, I—"

"You know, I always envy you who have freedom to do anything." The only natural platinum blonde there tousled Alan's hair with somehow a very rare assuring smile. "I used to think of how I can protect you, but now come the time when I need your strength to protect bigger matter. Our kingdom. And I'm sure you're the best choice here, staying close to the people in the village and all."

The honey-colored haired man blushed a little before smiled cheerfully.

"I will do my best." Alan found a way to hold Elias' hand. The freckles on his cheeks became more apparent as blood rose to his face. "I can at least do that for you."

Suddenly coughs got between the brothers. Alan turned to Elias' other side and saw Kristoff made a sour face. He also caught the king's attention. His blue eyes looked like blasts and could tear his heart apart anytime. They were slightly different from Alan's eyes. The blue couldn't be compared. They were like the core of ices, crystal clear and cold, beautiful. They were like ocean, blue and deep, pulling you closer. They took your breath away.

"What is it?"

A question hit Kristoff's mind. He quickly turned his eyes away from Elias.

"Well… I just felt kind of left behind here."

"You can accompany Alan in that matter." Kristoff looked back to Elias and found him smiling. "I can rely on you too, right?"

Ah, his eyes didn't feel cold at all. Instead, Kristoff saw glowing and warm gaze when he smiled.

"Kris! You stared on Elias too much!" Alan hit Kristoff's head, taking him back to reality.

"W-what— ah I deeply apologize, Your majesty!" The blonde humbly bowed to Elias, feeling embarrassed because he couldn't take away his eyes from the king's gaze. "Of course I will stay by Alan's side."

.

.

.

"You know Kris, this border has quite a disadvantage."

"What? It is beautiful and we can see the smallest creature lurking on the other side."

"Well, we definitely can see, but they can see us too from the other side." Kristoff made a weird shock face at Alan's statement. He definitely didn't thought about that even once.

"Now I understand the reason behind these posts on top the border."

"You… Ice freak…"

Apparently, Alan decided to put little posts along the border, command some men to stay at every post to watch every suspicious movement. Ah, he also actually quite worried about The Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna. He hoped the owner will be okay.

Alan looked back to the village. Everyone had been asked to stay still inside the palace. The houses near the border became hiding places for Arandelle's soldiers. He then looked farther beyond the fjord. Elias must be up there on the gate which was the only way that connected the fjord with the ocean. Elias already equipped them with his unbreakable ices. He froze the water around the fjord enough to hold back enemies from coming near.

Ships were lined on the fjord in case the gate couldn't hold back the enemies. Elias was on the front line of the war. He stood bravely in front of his army. Every soldier put his trust onto Elias. Even though they were soldiers, they never actually fight in a real battle or war. Arandelle was a peaceful kingdom after all.

"My king, the enemies have been sighted."

Even without binocular, he could see ships coming. He could count 'til 30 or 40. With resolved determination, Elias lined up his soldiers, put up troop after troop just as his plan.

"Everyone, straighten your back!" Elias stood at the edge of the gate, on top of his frozen standing block. His roar even caught by the farthest one. "Watch your front, but don't forget to watch your comrade's back! Do your best not to die! Do your best not to kill! Remember, our top priority is to protect people of Arandelle!"

Elias could see fear in his army's eyes, yet they showed their best to stand still and ready to fight. How could people be so low and started war just because of a mere rumor? How could they fail to see the whole Arandelle? Elias hated it. He hated them. Oh he hated them so much he could freeze the whole ships into eternity.

His foothold quickly froze.

His surroundings made distance from him. Ah, look at their fear again. He should calm himself, but he couldn't. So Elias took a step and made a huge mountain of ice. He stepped on it and made himself being seen crystal clear from, pretty much everywhere.

Then the war finally began.

A very typical and cynical attack came to break Elias' ice. Well, that was pretty good start although the ices he made was not so easily to break. Cannons attacked from all around. Elias was pressured to build even greater, bigger, and harder ices as shield all the while his armies were sending their arrows out.

As the battle began at the fjord gate, enemies were also seen on the borderland. Alan could hear loud cannons' sound bombarding the border on the sea. He hoped Elias will be alright. The borderland was having a quiet battle in the beginning. They used bells to connect every post and send message. First bell in Alan's post rang. He quickly watched his surrounding with more focus.

"Pst Alan, I saw someone behind that big tree over there."

"Yea I know. The bell rang once."

"I bet there must be some more of them."

"Of course. Be prepared, Kris."

As more enemies were being seen, the bell rang more often. Alan prepared his arrows. He glanced at Kristoff and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought I told you to bring some weapons at the very least, but _that_?"

"What? I'm no soldier, I'm just an ice deliverer." Kristoff shrugged. " _This_ is the best I had in my hand."

"But why _boomerang_?"

"Boomerang has its advantage. It can hit someone far and get back to me again."

"But you'll be seen pretty often when you throw and catch that thing, then become a good target for the enemies!"

"Sssh! Alan, duck!"

Kristoff get Alan's head down just in perfect time before an arrow stuck on his pretty red-brown hair. The blonde man could feel the man beneath him trembling. His sapphire eyes looked at him in shock.

"Holy shit! It's more dangerous than I thought!" He then put Alan in sitting position and checked on him. "Are you okay, Alan? Did it get you?"

The prince blinked a few times before catch his reality around. He found a very worried face in front of him and all he could say to him was, 'I'm ok.'

Then Alan quickly got into attack position and prepared his bow once again. As he aimed at the enemies, he whispered to Kristoff quietly.

"Ring the bell, Kris."

Alan freed the first attack. That was their sign to start the attack. In a second, tens and then hundreds of arrows started to fly around, seeking prey. He saved the ice arrows which Elias gave to him for last. His arrows were coming back together thanks to the soldier he asked before to stay on the border and pick the arrows that being sent by enemies. It was a dangerous job, but they did it splendidly.

Alan kept searching enemies behind trees or rocks and got a good aim before releasing his arrow so the possibility of hitting someone increased. He looked different from he usually do. Somehow he looked very cool, Kristoff thought. He couldn't stop staring at him. He looked even more handsome than usual.

That was why he startled when Alan suddenly bowed his head with red face (oh look at that cute freckles) and glanced his beautiful eyes at him.

How cute.

"Stop playing around, Kris!"

"W-what? I was just think—"

"You're not! You said it out loud!"

Then both of them had a pretty red faces. A hit fell on Kristoff's head.

"For God's sake Kris, let me concentrate!" Alan gave a not-so-convincing angry face to Kristoff and back to his position. "Now you better be my eyes and found me the general."

"What? How am I supposed to know their general?"

"I dunno! Just search, someone who looks different in clothes or just looked like in charge is fine."

So the borderland had its own difficulties.

A few men came bravely to the ice barrier. Unfortunately, they couldn't go through the door nor they can climb the slippery wall. Even though they went and brought the ice breaker, Elias' ice just different because it's really hard. Instead, they became easy targets for Arandelle's men.

Sometimes Kristoff also helped with his boomerang, hitting a man and getting it back. As time passed by, enemies also increased. Kristoff still scanned the field to find the general in charge, but they all looked the same for him.

The sky turned into a nice yellowing line over the horizon. The sun also had fall quite far to the west.

"It's getting dark soon. They're not retreating. Are they planning on keep going even when the sky goes dark?" Alan let his thought out quietly in between his tenth break.

His gaze fell far away to the other border. He was worried about his brother. The cannons didn't always hitting. Sometimes it was quiet, then after a good break, they started on it again. They would not make it if the battle kept going until night come. He must tell Elias to stop.

Alan looked down and found his men struggling. A few died, more has been injured and kept safe. He couldn't bear it anymore. It was only matter of time that their enemies will break the borderland. They keep on coming even though Alan and his troops shot them down.

"Kristoff," Alan unbuckled his belt and put his sword down. He gave a gesture to Kristoff to sit in front of him. "Hey can you use sword?"

"Well… only a little. I never use a real sword before."

"But you know how to use it, right? That's enough. So here, take my sword." Alan gave his sword to Kristoff while the blonde could only look at him dumbfoundedly. "I have to go to Elias. I trust this border to you, ok?"

"What? Wait, wait, no way. You must be out of your mind, Alan." Still with his usual gesture, the blonde push the sword back, but Alan looked at him seriously.

"Kris, please. I can only trust you. I need you to watch over this border and the rest of us when I'm away. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you use this sword, the troops will acknowledge you as my stand."

After a few seconds of thinking, Kristoff grabbed Alan's sword and his hands together. He gave his heart-warming smile. He put his forehead against Alan's and looked straight to his cyan eyes.

"Sven is in the second house straight up. Use him, it'll be faster. Just stay safe, ok? Don't be feisty for once, I beg you."

"Haha. Shut up, Kris."

A chaste kiss left on Kristoff's lips. Alan grinned and quickly went down from his post, leaving the big blonde man dumbstruck. As his replacement, Alan sent another man and Olaf to his post. Without looking back, Alan ride Sven straight to fjord, to the castle.

Seeing Olaf, Kristoff suddenly have a very bright idea. He threw Olaf to the enemies' field, telling him to find the general and also brought Marshmallow from the mountain to help.

"ELIAS!"

Alan arrived safely and went straight to Elias' place. He fetched a sword and ran to where his brother stood. The mountain of ice that no one brave enough to step on, Alan easily ran on it.

"Elias, stop the battle at once!"

Angry, he built a great wall, thick and tall.

"Alan, why did you leave the border?"

"It'll be fine. More importantly, can't you see the sun's setting out?"

"Right. That's why I need to give my everything to win this."

"If the night came, we will lose. They have cannons, they can keep attacking us, but we can't aim at them, we'll be blinded by darkness. We'll lose, Elias!"

"Alan… do you believe me?"

"Why… do you ask? Of course I do."

"Then help me win this battle, win this war. I know we can."

Alan seemed petrified at how Elias looked. His eyes were really cold. He seemed majestic, he gave away fearlessness. It almost felt like he stop thinking and leave his humanity.

He really did become the Ice King.

The younger prince was trying so hard to hold his tears from pouring out. He walked closer and the ice thorns grew up near his feet, as if they warned him to not getting even closer than that, but he didn't stop.

Alan hissed when he touched his brother's hand. It was jack frost. His freezing hands stabbed Alan with unnatural coldness. Anyhow he managed to smile.

"Elias, I believe we can win, but you're not alone. I'm here. Everyone's here. Don't be the monster they fear you are."

Alan felt the hands he was holding were getting warmer. He sighed in relieve.

"Now I will fight beside you, Elias." Alan drew his sword.

The ices broke, the battle continued, and Alan commanded more men to go to the front, fighting on the ice. Elias made a way, he froze the water and gave a solid ice ground for Arandelle's brave soldiers to stand on.

As Elias' ice made contact with the nearest ships, the battle became fiercer. A big ice lance appeared through the stomach of every ship that made contact with the ice. The remaining ones needed to go out, thus they had to fight head-on with the Arandelle's.

It had been decided even without words that Elias will be the defender while all troops attack. Of course the archers will back them up too. Alan went straight to the ice battlefield. If he was smart enough, he will retreat at once, but he wasn't that bright. And do not forget that he is also feisty pants.

Seeing his brother on the battlefield parted Elias' concentration away. He subconsciously defended his brother more than he defended somewhere else. He also had to send more ice lances. He just couldn't take his eyes away from Alan. These pushed Elias to the edge. He realized new kind of fear.

He feared of himself using his power to hurt others. He feared of the neediness. All his life he feared himself will hurt others, but this time he had to hurt others. _He had to_.

'Defend, defend. Don't let them win.'

Elias kept repeating those words in his head. Unconsciously, he was back to the way he was before. That was also one of his fears. Therefore his power grew bigger and bigger until Elias himself couldn't control it anymore.

"Elias!" Alan saw this. The blizzard was gonna come. The fog turned thick. He knew then something must have gone wrong with Elias. "Elias!"

Alan ran through the blizzard, passing through friends and enemies, just to get to his brother. From afar, he saw the young king trembling, tears coming down his face, yet his hands still accumulating ices.

"ELIAS!"

Once again Alan shouted his name loudly. He hugged him from behind as if to keep him warm.

"Oh God…" _You're freezing, Elias._ "Elias…" _Please come back._ "Don't give up." _Don't leave me._ "Don't forget the love." _I love you, Elias, I love you._

Slowly, the wind stopped howling and the snow hung in the air. The fights mostly have stopped because of the bizarre phenomenon. It gave a little time for the brothers to talk. Elias seemed to gain his senses back.

"Only the act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. We must thaw their frozen heart from seeing the truth. _Your truth_."

"You've said enough, Alan."

"Elias…"

"Now it's my turn."

Seconds which feel like forever started ticking again, but before Elias make a move, Alan pushed Elias to the side. An arrow dashed, passed beside him and hit the one behind him.

Alan fell to the ground with an arrow seen through his left shoulder.

Suddenly the ground became frozen solid. It hit the ocean far enough to bring down all the enemies' ships under the ices. It spread like some disease that couldn't be stopped.

"No… Alan… No… NO!"

The winter came back. The wind swirled around like one to make a big tornado. The fights automatically stopped. Every man focused more to stay alive than to kill an enemy. Elias held Alan's body, didn't know what to do with all the blood pouring out of his open wound.

"Elias…" a weak voice reached the king's ears. A hand that can still move grabbed his front armor. "Unfreeze it… stop the battle… stop the war."

His eyes gleamed by tears. He could only shake his head, but Alan gave the tiniest hope. A movement on the edge of his lips, curved, slightly formed a smile.

"Love will thaw, remember? I'll be fine… Elias, you'll be fine."

Alan hardly breathed, yet he succeeded throw senses back to Elias.

"Take my brother back to the palace for treatment."

Some men helped Alan and quickly tended his injury, giving the first aid treatment, whilst Elias got back to his feet. With one stomp, The King of Arandelle made a claim. An announcement that was loud enough to be heard by all men there.

The victory claim. The order to surrender. The invitation to seal a deal.

.

.

.

Voices from afar reached Alan. He was finally awake, but he was alone in his room. He could hear noise outside. A lot of noise. So he tried to get up just to find his body was aching all over. Nevertheless he got off the bed. Bandages wrapped most of his upper body. Unfortunately, he couldn't find some clothes to wear, so he used a blanket to cover him body.

Walking seemed very hard for the injured prince, but he didn't give up. He used the walls to brace himself, tracing them to the door and passing through it.

"Alan!"

One familiar voice called out to him. The prince of Arandelle couldn't look back. It was not because he didn't want to, but it was because of his injuries. Moving like that already put a lot of burden on his body.

Suddenly a large hand helped him stand by pulling on his uninjured arm. Alan could feel a board chest behind him to lean on. He sighed in relieve and slightly smiled.

"You're not supposed to get off from bed." Instead of hearing the blonde out, Alan started to move forward, dragging the one behind with him. "Hey, where're you going, Alan? You should rest."

"I need to get to Elias."

"What? No, you don't have to. We won and the king is managing this matter greatly."

"Anyhow I just need to. I can walk alone even without you helping me."

"Geez… feisty-pants."

And that was how both of the young men arrived at the huge meeting room just right after King Elias shout out coldly.

"I used my power to protect my people."

Elias looked at two people that just arrived. He wanted to scream and yell and use every possible way to get his brother out of the room, but he couldn't manage to even move as Kristoff pulled a seat for Alan to sit on.

"Elias, please continue. I believe you still have things to say, right?"

Elias sighed then kept his troubled face to himself. He watched everyone there with very strong eyes.

"No. That's all I have to say."

There were seven to eight generals in the room. Their uniforms proved it. But none of them looked at Elias or Alan or Kristoff in the eyes. They were all facing down and squirming in fear.

"Now, may I have your attention, gentlemen?" Alan started with smile. "I wish to know what your true reason of starting war with Arandelle."

The prince winked on the king. Kristoff chuckled. Elias frowned. The generals looked at each other, waiting for the first one brave enough to talk.

"We were sent news from Duke of Weselton about what really happened in here not too long ago. Threat of King of Arandelle's power who bring winter and grow ice as weapon from nothing."

"Me too. All of us. So we decided to unify ourselves for bigger matter. That is we let Weselton to lead."

"At least that was what has been informed to us. We only go for our King and Queen made order to come as one to attack Arandelle as you hold a great sorcery."

The generals then started filling in one after another. Hearing this, Elias fall to his chair and laughed bitterly. He covered his face with a hand, squeezed his forehead with his palm.

"Now I demand the one that comes from Weaseltown." Once he regained his composure. He already had solution in his head.

A man suddenly stood up and replied. "It's _Weselton_ , Your Highness."

"Arandelle is now claiming its victory. I, hereby as King of Arandelle, will take all of Weselton's soldiers, including the general, as prisoners until the Duke himself comes to acknowledge my power, take them back home, and will not have its good name recovered."

A secretary was actually and wrote every sentence out from Elias on paper.

"As for the rest of you, please bring back home your armies in two days, along with the result of this meeting. I wish you to report my power as you see from now on."

Alan reached Elias' hand. He looked up with constant worries in his eyes. The king curved the edge of his lips and replied with a strong grip. 'Thanks', he said with only his lips movement.

"God. I'm glad it finally ends!" Elias threw his head back and sat with comfort. His eyes fell on his little brother and bright smile appeared. "Thanks for coming, Alan. I wouldn't be able to think clearly if I were all alone."

"Did you think what I thought it'd be best for all of us?" Alan's eyes became bigger and sparkled. Elias only nodded and grinned. "So that's why you made them stay for a while here!"

"Yes! Let's treat them well and show them our love."

Elias ruffled his brother's hair, careful enough not to touch any injury. In between all the talk and ruckus, Kristoff can only shut his mouth and load them to his big brain. He kind of got the point, but it was hard to follow the royal after all.

Elias sent them both to Alan's room and left. He got a lot of things to do. The big blonde man stayed and told Alan the story how Olaf with Marshmallow, a good snow monster that time, helped them to gain victory.

"Kristoff, you're staying the night, aren't you?" Alan asked with droopy eyes. Blood rushed quickly to the said man's cheeks. Alan saw this and understood what was going on in the blonde's head.

"Kris. Don't be a perv. I'm injured, y'know." Yet Alan threw a naughty look to Kristoff. The other man could only gulp. "Don't be so nervous, damn it. Come on up, my bed is big enough for two people."

"Um… Are you sure about this, Alan…?" Kristoff went onto the bed unwillingly.

"Geez. Can't I just have a peaceful sleep with you by my side? I'm very tired, so I very much want to see your face first thing when I wake up tomorrow."

{~}{~}{~}

 **FIN**

{~}{~}{~}

Last note: I'm deeply sorry I write about Alan too much. I just love to and can't think about any brother's love. I just love Kristoff and Anna too much (here becomes Kristoff and Alan) so deeply apologize for not picturing Elias too much…

That's it then. Let's meet again sometimes~ good bye for now~


End file.
